warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Piratage
Le Piratage est une technique utilisée par le joueur pour débloquer des portes après un verrouillage, relâcher un otage, récupérer des données depuis une console, éteindre l'alarme ou pour complet une brèche. Afin d'effectuer un piratage, il faut localiser une console, indiquer par un diamant vert avec un verrou sur le radar et appuyer sur la touche d'action ( par défaut). Consoles Corpus Pour les consoles Corpus, le joueur doit faire tourner un nombre aléatoire d'éléments hexagonaux afin que les patterns soient alignés. Un clic gauche fait tourner le bloc dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, un clic droit dans le sens contraire. Le joueur a 18 secondes pour réussir le décodage, sachant que tourner trois blocs déclenche l'alarme et accélère la vitesse du compteur. La complexité des patterns est définie en fonction de la difficulté de la mission. Si le piratage échoue, une autre console doit être décodée. Consoles Grineers Pour les consoles Grineer, le joueur doit appuyer sur la barre Espace lorsque le sélecteur rotatif passe à côté d'un emplacement, un appui au bon moment fait se déplacer l'emplacement vers le centre. Tous doivent être déplacer pour réussir le piratage. Les éléments peuvent également être déplacer vers l'extérieur, il faut alors les sélectionner à nouveau pour qu'ils reviennent au centre. La vitesse de rotation du sélecteur augmente avec le nombre d'éléments déplacés. Le nombre de ces éléments est en fonction de la difficulté de la mission, de plus, les consoles de haut niveau change le sens de rotation du sélecteur à chaque élément déplacé. Il n'y a pas de limite de temps pour décoder les consoles Grineers, à la différence de celles du Corpus. Décodeur Utiliser un Décodeur permet de réussir immédiatement le piratage. Un Décodeur doit être équipé dans les équipements consommables du joueur, avant le début de la mission. Cet objet ne peut être utilisé qu'une seule fois et le nombre restant est indiqué en dessous, dans le menu des équipements. Comme tous les consommables, le maximum qu'il est possible d'utiliser lors d'une mission est 200. Notes *Multiple people can hack at different terminals for a lock down or breach at the same time and both will get a small amount of affinity, but once it's completed it can no longer be attempted by anyone. Only one player can hack at a single terminal at a time. *Hitting ESC will abort the hacking attempt, which can be useful if you are under attack or if another player succeeds on a different terminal. Doing this, however, will count as failing the cipher. *Les statistiques de piratage peuvent être observées dans le profil du jeu, elles concernent la quantité de piratage effectué, le nombre d'échec et le temps moyen de piratage en secondes. *Défi Pirate demande au joueur de réussir à pirater un terminal. *Lorsque le troisième élément d'une console Corpus est déplacé, l'alerte "INTRUSION DÉTECTÉE" est enclenchée. Actuellement, il est impossible de résoudre le Challenge Hacker sans ça (l'utilisation d'un décodeur empêche l'alarme de se déclencher). Cette alerte fait que le temps restant s'écoule deux fois plus vite. *Etre interrompu physiquement (par un Roller par exemple) fait quitter l'interface de piratage, comptant alors comme un échec dans le profil de jeu. * Il était possible d'appuyer de manière répétée sur la barre espace pour pirater rapidement les consoles Grineers de bas niveau. Ceci ne fonctionne pas pour les missions de haut niveau. Cette technique a été corrigée. Astuces * Pendant un piratage, le joueur est vulnérable aux attaques. Il est conseillé de nettoyer la salle ou d'avoir des co-équipiers pour vous protéger. * Si vous possédez un décodeur, vous pouvez utiliser la touche (par défaut) pour l'utiliser rapidement. Média Voir aussi *Décodeur *Intrus *Hack the Corpus!, un site externe pour les décodeurs du Corpus. __notoc__ Catégorie:Mécaniques